


Family means no one gets left behind even if they are a big baby

by hanarsweater



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanarsweater/pseuds/hanarsweater
Summary: "That wasn't so bad now was it?" "Yes." "Big baby." Wrex grumps, Shepard wonders about the word sister and Bakara is amused. Rated for mild languagex-posted from my fanfiction.net account





	

"Quit squirming asshole."

"Fuck you Shepard."

"Just hold- _Dammit_ Wrex, you're going to make me stab you in the eye. Is that what you want?"

"Maybe if you actually _knew what you were doing_ I wouldn't be in pain!"

"Oh. My. _God_. You are a big baby. _An 800lb baby_. If you stopped _squirming_ I wouldn't be hurting you. Are you a Krogan or a Quarian?"

" _Krogan_."

"Well maybe you should start _acting_ like one!"

"Hmph!"

"Don't you ' _hmph_ ' me Mister. We're almost done here anyways."

"Ha."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

"Suure. Need I remind you I am holding you down with my knees and that I could easily misplace them against certain parts of your anatomy?"

" _You wouldn't dare_ -who am I kidding, you would too. You little pyjak."

"Hold-ah, here. All done. Just got to apply the Medi-gel now. There we go. That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Yes."

"Big baby."

Shepard grinned at him teasingly and stepped back to admire her handiwork. She managed to get all the pieces of the heat-sink out of his face and cleaned up the wound rather nicely, if she did say so herself. It was going to scar though, she was no doctor after all, but she knew that Wrex didn't care about that. Even if he did whine the entire time. After all, Krogan women liked scars didn't they?

"...You're not going to tell anyone that I whined like a child are you?"

"Nope. Our little secret. For now. But I'll only tell Bakara if you piss me off, because y'know I'm nice like that."

"Ha. I expect nothing less from you. ...Thank you, sister."

"Heh... No problem, brother. Now! Let's go show off your new scar."

It was nice being called sister, she never had any siblings or really anyone to call family. She was kind of embarrassed by how nice it made her feel. It was just a word, right?

"Getting slow in your old age, Shepard? Hurry up."

Though his tone was light, he looked a little concerned. Shepard put a smile on for him, and shoved those thoughts aside.

"Ha! If I'm old, what does that make you, Wrex? Race you back old man, I'll try not to go too fast for you."

She took off running easily catching up to him and passing him but she could hear him not to far behind her. Despite his size and age he was fast for a Krogan. They were neck and neck, evenly matched in speed despite her smaller frame and lack of armour. She didn't mind if she lost, it was all in good fun after all, but whoever did win would get bragging rights. She didn't want to have to listen to that.

They were almost at the camp, when she spotted Bakara in the distance watching them amused. She waved at her, but kept her pace steady. They stopped when they reached her, Bakara laughed at them. She had to join in, seeing Wrex bent over breathing hard.

"Getting old Wrex?"

"Shut up."

He laughed with them, she probably looked just as bad.

"So who won?"

"Hmmm, I believe it was a tie Commander."

"What! No way. That's worse than losing."

She started giggling at the disgruntled look on Wrex's face, Bakara smirked. Wrex shoved her, gently for him at least. She grinned and shoved him back. Bakara shook her head at them.

'It's nice having a family' She thought to herself.


End file.
